One of the integral aspects to the game of basketball is dribbling. In order to reach one's potential as a basketball player, he/she must become proficient in dribbling the basketball. However, the average basketball player is faced with many difficulties in finding a proper location at which to hone the skill of dribbling. Among the obstacles that may arise in the process of training are poor weather conditions and limited or no access to a gym or other location where dribbling would not cause a disturbance.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to practice dribbling a basketball in one's own home/apartment. However, there are limited devices in the market today that provide a quiet solution to dribbling at home, while getting the feel of dribbling on a hardwood floor. Due to a lack of sound vibration reducing techniques on many basketball dribbling training devices, such devices must be used outdoors or in a gymnasium, and not at home where use of such devices could disturb nearby residents. Accordingly, the main problem with current dribbling apparatuses is that they are not sound reduced, vibration proof, and designed to be used in one's home or apartment.
It is desirable to provide a sound absorbing rebounding device that addresses the above-identified problems and provides a way for a person to practice dribbling a basketball in a home or apartment.